


Secrets revealed

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, curse reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Yuki wants to tell Machi about the curse. Will he get up the nerve to do it? And what is Kakeru up to?
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. I need to tell you something

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers from the manga. *SPOILER FOLLOWS*  
> I've always been bothered that Yuki didn't get to tell Machi about the curse before it broke. He struggled so much to get to the point of risking everything. This is my way to explore what could have happened.  
> Fruits Basket and its characters are not my creation, but the scenario is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is getting closer to Machi. But is he ready to reveal his secret to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts with a scene from the manga and quickly diverges.

Yuki Sohma looked down at Machi Kuragi and gently touched her face. "Thank you for finding me." His heart soared at her responding smile. She was so beautiful, and she was smiling because of him. How did he ever manage to be so lucky to have someone like her find him? He clasped her hand with a smile as they began to walk. He never wanted this moment to end.  


But he knew it would. After all, he was keeping so much from her. She didn't know about the curse. Was it fair to get close to her when he was hiding such an important part of himself? Would she accept him if she knew the truth? Granted, Tohru accepted him. And she still loved Kyo, even after he revealed all his secrets. Yuki frowned in thought. He was pretty sure Mine knew about his brother, and they were clearly a couple. But would Machi be like them or the friends who had forgotten him?  


"What's wrong, President?" Yuki was startled out of his thoughts. Machi looked up at him in concern. He grimaced slightly. What was he going to say now?  


He took a deep breath and clutched her hand a bit tighter. He could feel his breathing starting to get erratic. He had to calm down before he had an attack. Her eyes remained focused on his face. He took another breath. "I...need to tell you something. Something that I've kept hidden for most of my life." He felt himself starting to shake.  


Machi led him to a bench and put her hand on his shoulder to get him to sit down. She placed her present next to him. "Stop. You look like you're about to have a panic attack. Stay here while I get you something to drink. We can talk later." He watched her walk away with rising worry. Would she come back? How was he going to tell her? He put his head between his knees and gasped, desperately trying to get himself back under control. This was as bad as when he was locked in the closet. He didn't want to be sick. Or worse, transform. He focused on his breathing and managed to slow it down. But the feeling of dread was still there.

He grabbed the bottle of sports drink that was thrust in front of him. "You look awful, Yun-Yun. Did you get mud on your dress or something?" Yuki's head shot up in horror as he looked into the eyes of Kakeru Manabe. His throat went dry.

"What are you doing here?" His voice came out in a croak. He hated himself for showing weakness. He swallowed and responded more normally, ignoring the blush he could feel rising on his cheeks. "I thought you were visiting Miss Honda at the hospital."

Kakeru shrugged. "Already done. Your brother and his friends let me go ahead of them. I think they found it a bit awkward to have me there." He rubbed the back of his head. "Don't know why. It's not my fault you Sohmas are all so hot. They should expect people to ask about it." Yuki groaned. "I was on my way home and saw Machi looking all hot and bothered. Figured it had something to do with you, so I came to investigate. She said you were having some kind of panic attack again, so I came to help the damsel in distress." Yuki glared as Kakeru picked up his and Machi's bags. "Come on."

Yuki took a gulp of his drink and looked at Machi. She hovered behind her half-brother, watching Yuki closely. Her expression was blank, but he could see hints of concern in her eyes. "Where do you think we're going?"

Kakeru looked over his shoulder with a grin. "My place. We're in the neighborhood. It's not like I was stalking you or something." His expression grew serious. "You look like you need some privacy. Komaki's got something to do at school, and Mom's still at work. So it will be just the three of us." He grinned wickedly. "Unless I'd be too much of a third wheel for your dirty time alone."

Yuki's face got even redder as he glanced at Machi. She looked like she was about to murder Kakeru. This was not how he expected things to go. Yet, he realized this was exactly what he wanted. Kakeru was an idiot, but he was Yuki's best friend. The first real friend he'd had outside of the family in years. He had to let him know the truth, too. "You won't be a third wheel," he muttered. "I need to talk to you, too."

Kakeru paused with a searching look. "What was that?"

Yuki took a breath and clutched the bottle in his hand. "I was about to tell Machi something...important. Something I've never actually told anyone. I think it's something you should know, too. Even if I'm scared to talk about it." He looked down, afraid of the joke Kakeru was almost guaranteed to make. He flinched slightly as he felt his friend's arm rest on his shoulder.

"Well, let's get going, then." He looked up in shock. Kakeru was smiling, but there was no hint of humor. It reminded him of Tohru's smile for a moment. He glanced at Machi. She looked him straight in the eye and grabbed his hand. He nodded and followed Kakeru down the sidewalk. He hoped he was right about them. It was too late to turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done much writing from Yuki's point of view, so I hope I'm doing it justice.


	2. You're definitely a princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki, Machi, and Kakeru are alone. How much will Yuki tell them about the curse?

Yuki trembled as Kakeru unlocked the door and waved them in. He couldn't believe he was actually going to tell them. How would they take it? He felt a bit dizzy as he took his shoes off. Kakeru led them to the kitchen and started to rummage through the cupboards.

"I'll get us some snacks." He turned with a tin of tea in his hand and froze when he saw Yuki's face. "You look like you're going to be sick. Bathroom's that way." He pointed down the hall. "Why don't you freshen up? We wouldn't want you to mess up your makeup or anything." He grinned in response to Yuki's glare and put his hand on Yuki's shoulder, leaning close to his ear. "Seriously. You look like you need a minute. I'll hold the fort with Machi." Yuki noticed Kakeru had already spilled a bit of tea on the counter. Machi focused on it and ran her finger through it. Yuki nodded and stepped out of the kitchen.

He took a few minutes to compose himself in the bathroom. He rinsed his face to hide his cold sweat. He leaned over the sink and took some deep breaths. Even though he came off as brash, Kakeru was really a nice guy. And Machi was a lot deeper than she seemed. If anyone could accept him, it was them. But he was still terrified. He looked in the mirror and thought about Kyo. He'd probably manage this situation much better. Yuki couldn't hold back a hysterical laugh. How could he think that about an idiot who couldn't even handle a girl confessing her love? Yuki's resolve hardened at the thought. There was no way he was going to be weaker than that stupid cat. His face settled into a serious expression as he strode down the hall.

"About time. I hope you cleaned up after you were sick." Kakeru had a plate of snacks on the table with a cup of tea already poured.

Machi glared at Kakeru. "We would have heard him if he was sick." She looked at Yuki as he sat down across from her. "So...what do you want to tell us? It seems important."

Yuki nodded. "It is. But...it's kind of hard to explain." He took a drink of tea to compose his thoughts. "Do you know the story of the zodiac animals?" They gave him identical confused stares.

"You mean the one with the banquet?" Yuki nodded. He could tell Machi had no idea where he was going with this.

"Yeah, of course we know that. Everyone does. It's the one where the rat tricks the cat and ox so he can be first. That rat was really sneaky."

"I'm not sneaky!" Yuki's eyes widened in horror when he realized what he yelled.

Kakeru cocked an eyebrow at him. "I never said you were, Yun-Yun. Do you identify with the rat or something?" He nodded in thought. "I mean, you are a princess. Sorry, prince. So you're used to being a winner like the rat. But you're not cunning enough." 

Machi stared at him and tilted her head. "Although, your hair and eye colors are similar to a rat's. Do you color them to look like one?"

"It's natural!" Why was he getting so flustered?

"Okay, okay. Next you're going to tell us is that those cousins of yours don't color their hair. You can't expect me to believe that one guy, what's his name? Oh, Hatsuharu. His hair can't be those colors without help."

"It IS his hair." Machi looked down and blushed. "There was a big issue with the former president right after we started school. He and Momiji were talking about it in class. Seems the president didn't believe him. So he drug him into the bathroom and....proved it."

"How?" Kakeru's eyes widened as the truth dawned on him. "Oh." Machi's face got redder, and Yuki nodded. "Well, that's...odd. How do you guys all have hair like that?"

Yuki took a breath. It was time. "It's because of the curse." Yep, they looked as bewildered as expected. "For some reason, the Sohma family is cursed by the spirits of the zodiac animals. Children are born possessed with the spirits. We share certain physical characteristics with our spirit. That's why my hair is the same color as a rat's." He tensed as he looked at them. There's no way they could believe him.

Machi nodded. "I'm guessing Hatsuharu must be the ox. Or maybe the horse. The others animals aren't the right color."

Yuki gaped at her. She seemed very calm. "He's the ox."

"And Momiji? Wait...Does he have a rabbit backpack because he's the rabbit?" Yuki nodded with a smile, relieved to see her hold back a laugh. He briefly wondered if he should be concerned that she seemed to be taking it so well.

Kakeru tapped his chin in thought. "Orange has got to be one, too." His eyes brightened. "I got it! He's the cat, right?" He nodded in satisfaction before Yuki could respond. "That's why you're rivals. And the guys from your class call him the Cat Whisperer. Seems he gets swarmed by cats at school sometimes." Yuki nodded. Kakeru looked at him and grinned. "Wait a minute. Does that mean that you get swarmed by rats?" Machi's eyes widened.

"Well...we are connected to our animals. They're attracted to us. I'm lucky that rats generally avoid people and prefer to be hidden. But...they do follow me around. In the walls."

"Woah," Kakeru whistled. "Does that mean there are rats following you around right now?" Yuki gulped and barely nodded. How could they ever accept something as weird as that? "Cool! Can you get them to come out?"

"What?" Yuki couldn't believe his eyes. Kakeru actually looked excited. 

"Come on, Yun-Yun! I want to see the rats! You're the president of the School Defense Force, and you've never shown us your superpower. Stop holding out on us!" Was he seriously pouting? Could this be any more ridiculous? Kakeru turned to Machi. "You want to see the rats, too. Don't you, Machi?"

Machi looked less sure. "I...guess....it would be...interesting."

Yuki sighed. "Fine. But try not to freak out too much." He closed his eyes and focused. He could feel the rats getting excited. They were whispering to each other, and he understood every word. "You can come out and see me. They won't hurt you."

That was all it took. Five rats streamed through a small hole near the door. They climbed Yuki's legs and perched on his shoulders and head. One ran down his arm to sit on his hand. He opened his eyes, looking at the young rat before raising his head to look at the humans in the room. They looked shocked. Why did he think it was a good idea?

Kakeru stood up and carefully walked over to Yuki, eyes wide. He held out a finger. "Can I touch it?" Yuki looked at the rat for consent and then nodded. Kakeru's hand shook until it came in contact with the rat's head. "It's so soft." Yuki had no idea Kakeru could be so quiet. "Machi, you've got to get over here."

She swallowed and stood up. She walked stiffly to Yuki and looked at the rat on his head. "Is that one safe?" Yuki nodded. She reached out with both hands and plucked it off his head. His eyes widened in surprise as she held it up to her face and stroked it. "I've got a few rats at my place. They're the closest things to pets I've ever had."

"They appreciate the food you leave on the floor for them." Machi blushed as Kakeru burst out laughing.

"Who knew your habits helped Yun-Yun's friends?" He grinned as he picked up the rat he was petting. "You're definitely a princess. Only princesses have animal sidekicks."

"Shut up!"

"Or what? You'll sic your rat friends on me?" Yuki glared. "Just kidding, Princess. I know you're too nice for that." He took out some crackers and broke them into pieces. He handed each rat a piece. "You're all cute, but my mom will freak out if she finds you here. Time to go back into the walls."

Yuki directed them to hide again. "So, are you two okay with this? I know it's weird."

"But it does explain some things," Machi muttered.

"Yep, but not the school's biggest mystery." Yuki looked at Kakeru in worry. "Why does the prince always stop girls from hugging him? Come on, you might as well tell us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think Machi would handle this more logically than Kakeru. Being in class with Momiji and Haru would probably help her make the leap. I do wonder what their class is like. Particularly if it's as fun as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo's class.


End file.
